Clover
by chara-chii12
Summary: AU. Suzuna dkk. akan segera lulus, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kira-kira apa ya? My first fanfic, based on Vocaloid song sung by Rin Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Songs Based Story

[Clover]

Rating: T

Genre: Comfort/School/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Sena K. & Suzuna T.

**A/N: **

**Fanfic pertamaku! XDD **

**Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu vocaloid yang kusuka, tapi dengan tokoh2 dari Eyeshield 21.**

**(Dasar author ini seenaknya aja ya… =='a)**

**Dan mohon dimaklumi apabila setting n ceritanya agak OOC… o(_!)o**

**Ok! Enjoy my story! R&R please!**

**Dun like dun read! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.**

**Cerita ini ideku sendiri XD**

**Song "Clover" sung by Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Kalau saya yang punya E21, bisa-bisa ceritanya gak tamat2 ;)**

'_Harurashii kaze ga fuki'_

'_Kouha no wa ki toori nukeru'_

'_Airashii shikametsura'_

'_Sore mo mou saigo nanda ne'_

'_Takusan hanashita yo ne'_

'_Chotto mae no koto na no ni'_

'_Natsukashiku omoete'_

'_Itsumo no basho ni tte mita'_

'_Wasurenai kimi wo itsumademo'_

'_Todokanai yume wo dokomade mo'_

'_Oikakete yukou sorezore ni'_

'_Sabishiku nanka nai yo ne'_

Tik tok tik tok… KRIIINNGGG!

Kumatikan alarm jamku yang sudah lama itu. Saat orang lain sudah pakai lagu Mbah Surip atau Vocaloid atau yang lain2, aku masih saja "KRIINNNNGG!". Ah sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Yang penting aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah. Hari ini, hari yang bersejarah bagiku.

Kuncup sakura sudah mulai terlihat di depan jendela kamarku. 'Ah, musim semi sebentar lagi ya' pikirku. Rasanya, setahun yang lalu, juga 2 tahun yang lalu, dan sebelum2nya lagi, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Memandang keluar dan berpikir 'Ah, musim semi akan datang'.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Biasanya aku sangat senang menyambut musim semi, karena itu berarti ulang tahunku. Tapi tahun ini… aku akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Tahun ini aku akan lulus dari SMA Deimon. Tempat dimana aku bertemu teman-temanku, sahabatku, dan juga… orang yang kusukai / *ngeblush habis2an*

"My Sister! Kau masih tertidur, babe?"

Uh oh, si kakak bodoh itu… ==' (para pembaca e21 pasti tahu siapa dia…)

"Suzunaaa? Do you hear me?" teriak Natsuhiko. Kali ini sambil berputar2 seraya ngebor pintu kamar adiknya tersayang.

"Gue… Udah… Denger… Kakak!" jawab Suzuna seraya menjeblak pintu kamarnya. "Lho? Onii-chan?"

Suzuna celingukan mencari kakaknya, yang terlempar entah ke mana karena pintu yg dibuka secara mendadak.

'Ah, sudahlah' pikirku, tak ambil pusing dengan kakakku yang kini terjerembab di kebun luar.

Aku meng-skip sarapan dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Aku harus cepat. Di luar kulihat 2 sahabatku, Mamori dan Karin.

"Mamo-nee! Karin!" seruku.

2 gadis cantik itu menengok ke arahku. Ugh, silau rasanya melihat mereka berdua. Mamo-nee alias Mamori Anezaki adalah senpai-ku yang juga tetanggaku, blasteran Amrik-Jepang, hampir sempurna dalam segala hal kecuali menggambar. Karin Koizumi, teman sekelasku selama 9 tahun ini, cantik tapi ceroboh, hobinya menggambar manga. Sebaliknya dari Mamo-nee 'kan?

"Suzuna! Mau berangkat bareng?" tanya Karin. Buru-buru kuanggukkan kepalaku.

Sepanjang jalan kami membicarakan banyak hal. Hingga Karin mengatakan hal yang mengusik pikiranku.

"Mamori-san, kudengar Sena-kun akan ke Amerika ya?" tanyanya halus. Deg. Aku benar-benar tersentak. Aku memang sudah tahu, tapi…

"Ya. Aku juga tadinya tak percaya waktu dia bilang mau sekolah di sana. Sena 'kan ceroboh, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa," jawab Mamo-nee. Glek. Kuputuskan menimpali Mamo-nee, "Yaa, Sena 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Kak Mamo terlalu khawatir ah," jawabku. Sebenarnya sih, ini cuma untuk menghibur diri.

"Iya, ya. Benar kata Suzuna-chan," kata Mamo-nee sambil tersenyum. Aku dan Karin ikut tersenyum, tapi bagiku, masih belum lega.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menarik lengan Karin dan menyeretnya ke papan pengumuman kelulusan.

"Nomor ujianmu berapa, Karin?" tanyaku. Karin melirik ke secarik kertas dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Emm, 226…" jawabnya gugup. "226… 226…" Aku malah tak menghiraukan nomorku sendiri. 'Toh sudah pasti lulus' batinku takabur.

Mataku membelalak senang ketika menangkap apa yang kucari.

"226! Karin lulus!" teriakku sampai-sampai Karin menutup telinganya.

"…Aku diterima di SMA Teikoku…" ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar, saking bahagianya, mungkin.

"Syukurlah ya, Karin!" kataku dan Mamo-nee sambil menepuk punggungnya. Karin tertawa senang.

"Suzuna sendiri gimana?" tanyanya. Ups! Nyaris aku lupa.

"Hmm, 121… LULUS!" teriakku tak karuan.

Karin dan Mamo-nee langsung menyelamatiku. Yah, aku memang senang karena lulus. Tapi…

Kuberanikan diri bertanya, "Kak Mamo datang melihat pengumuman kelulusan Sena?"

"Oh… Nggak. Dia bilang dia mau lihat sendiri," jawab Kak Mamo tenang. "Ada apa, Suzuna-chan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Uhm… Suzuna… mmph," Karin berusaha menjawab, tapi keburu kubekap sehingga ia tak jadi meneruskan.

"Ada barang dia ketinggalan. Ini sekarang kubawa," jawabku. Nggak bohong juga, toh memang benar barang itu dari dia.

"Kalau gitu, tunggu aja, dia mungkin agak siangan datangnya," jawab Kak Mamo lagi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Daah! Aku mau ke sana ya!" Mamo-nee menunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga… ke sana," kata Karin malu-malu. Kulihat Yamato dan Taka di sana. Kudengar hanya mereka bertiga dari sekolah ini yang diterima di SMA Teikoku. Dasar anak-anak pintar…

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Monmon?" tebakku asal. "Mukyaa! Kok tahu?" Lah, kok bener…

"Tumben manggil. Ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil Sena," jawab Monta sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Thanks Monmon!" jawabku riang.

"Udah gue bilang milyaran kali… NAMA GUE BUKAN MONMON!" protesnya keras.

Aku sudah tak menghiraukan bocah titisan monyet yang ngefans sama ayahnya Taka itu, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah menemui Sena.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**[Author: ciee Suzuna~~ /]**

**[Suzuna: Kan lo yg bikin skenarionya kayak gini!]**

**[Author: Yo wis… lanjutannya di chapter berikutnya ya nduk...]**

**RnR minna!**

**Please help me 2 improve my writing skill ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid Songs Based Story

[Clover]

Rating: T

Genre: Comfort/School/Drama/Romance

**Chara: **

**Lanjutan chap sebelumnya.**

**Sorry if the ending is not good, at least I like that ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.**

**Cerita ini ideku sendiri XD**

**Song "Clover" sung by Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Kalau saya yang punya E21, bisa-bisa ceritanya gak tamat2 ;)**

Tidak sulit menemukannya. Selain tidak banyak orang, juga karena instingku sebagai seorang gadis *cuit cuit*. "Yaa~! Sena~!" seruku. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat karamel itu menengok, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Ke ARAHKU lho! *narsis*

"Nunggu lama?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Nggak kok. Baru aja…"

'Standar' pikirku.

"Hmm… Sena lulus?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Iya. Mungkin berkat teman-teman yang bantu belajar kelompok juga. Terutama Monta, Mamori-neechan, Shin-san, Hiruma-san, Musashi-san, dan… kamu, Suzuna," kata Sena lagi sambil tersenyum polos.

[Author: ckck… Sena bakat ngegombal nih X9 *ditabok Suzuna*]

[Suzuna: ehem ehem]

HWAAAAA! Rasanya aku seperti menang undian saja. Buru-buru kusapu pikiran-pikiran 'aneh' itu dari kepalaku. Apa-apaan sih, bakal jadi adegan serius binti romantis nih.

"Ng-Nggak lah! Itu hasil kerja keras Sena sendiri!" jawabku sok cool. Sena (lagi-lagi) hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terus, soal aku panggil Suzuna ke sini. Aku mau kasih tahu kalau… anggota Devil Bats mau ngadain pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan," Sena melanjutkan.

Deg. Aku baru ingat kalau dia akan ke Amerika.

"Oh-Ooh, iya ya. Memang… kapan berangkatnya?"

"Lusa," jawabnya.

"Oh…" responku sama sekali bukan senang. Rasanya aku ingin mencegahnya seperti di komik-komik shoujo, tapi…

'Ini semua… dilakukannya demi mimpinya' pikirku.

"Suzuna?"

'Baiklah! Aku HARUS mendukungnya. Seperti biasa saja Suzuna, kamu pasti bisa'. Dan tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu aku sudah menangis di depan Sena. 'Duh, gawat!' pikirku. Sena kelihatan menyodorkan sesuatu. Kuhapus air mataku, dan kini jelas ia memegang sesuatu. 'Sapu tangan?' terkaku.

Bukan. Ternyata daun semanggi berdaun empat.

"Ini… tadi pagi kutemukan di depan rumahku. Aku juga bagiin ke teman-teman yang lain. Tapi yang daunnya empat, cuma satu…" kata Sena dengan wajah menunduk.

Aku tersentak. Kaget? Iya. Seneng? Iya. Terharu? Iya. Pokoknya semuanya campur aduk. Saking shock-nya aku membiarkan tangan Sena tetap terjulur beberapa detik lamanya, sampai akhirnya kuambil daun itu.

"…Thanks," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sena menegakkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum (lagi…).

"By the way," sambungku. "Bukannya kalau ada cewek nangis harusnya dikasih sapu tangan?" kataku iseng.

"Eh… Ee~ Anu, aku 'kan nggak pernah, umm… apa, ya… maksudku, nggak biasa.. ng..." (lagi) Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku tertawa kecil. Dasar Sena. Polos sekali.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo ke ruang klub! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!" jawabku sambil menarik tangannya.

"…Ya!" jawab Sena, sambil berlari di belakangku.

Aku sudah tidak gundah lagi sekarang…

'_Kore kara bokura wa miki wo hanareteku'_

'_Medaka ni natte mo itsumo issho saa'_

'_Chotto dake naita mitarishita kedo'_

'_Konna mune wa ittai kedo'_

'_Subarashii hibi wo arigatou'_

'_Samishiku nanka wa samishiku nanka wa nainda'_

….

3 YEARS LATER

"Sena betul-betul kuliah di Jepang?" tanyaku ragu pada Riku, mungkin untuk yang ke-100 kalinya.

"Iya… dia sendiri yang bilang begitu. Kau kira aku bohong?"

"Tapi sekarang tim kita sudah mau mulai tanding! Sena belum datang juga…" sungutku panik.

"Heh~ pasangan bodoh…"

"Apa?"

"Nggak."

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara langkah kaki yang khas. 'Tidak salah lagi!' pikirku senang.

"YAA~! SENA!" teriakku dari kejauhan.

Yang dipanggil menengok dan (lagi…) tersenyum lebar ke arah kami.

"Akhirnya, adikku pulang juga," kata Riku. Nadanya datar, tapi wajahnya kelihatan senang.

"Siapa yang adikmu?" balasku.

"…Nih, Sena, seragammu. Kalau-kalau kamu mau ikut tanding," kata Riku sambil melempar seragam Sena ke arahku.

Lho?

"Kenapa dilempar ke ak…?"

"Sudah tugasmu 'kan?" ledeknya. Dia sukses membuatku memerah.

[Author: *jealous* Karena Riku yg lempar? -.-]

[Suzuna: nggak kok, karena ada Sena *blush* /]

"…RIKU!" teriakku dan Sena kompak.

Yang disoraki masa bodoh dan kembali ke lapangan.

"Dasar si Riku…" gerutuku.

"Nggak berubah ya," komentar Sena sambil tertawa kecil.

Senyap.

"…Sena tambah tinggi ya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Iya, mungkin…" jawabnya tersipu.

Jangan tersipu-sipu gitu dong! Aku 'kan salting jadinya!

"Emm… Suzuna?"

"Ya?"

'Apa nih?' pikirku.

"Kamu masih simpan yang kukasih waktu itu?"

"…Masih."

"Hehe," (lagi) Sena tertawa, kemudian, "Ini."

'Daun semanggi lagi?' terkaku.

"Waktu itu Suzuna bilang ingin saputangan 'kan?" jawabnya polos.

Aku melongo sedikit, lalu tertawa sambil mendorongnya ke lapangan.

"Aku 'kan nggak lagi nangis sekarang!" Aku pura-pura protes.

"Eh… Gitu ya…" jawabnya. Pffftt… naiiiffff! XD

"Bohong ding," ucapku dalam hati. "Sana, cepat ke lapangan."

Sena mengangguk, kemudian berlari ke lapangan.

Kubuka saputangan tadi. Hari ini panas sekali. Sekalian saja kucoba saputangan pemberian Sena. Dan…

"!"

Aku menyadari sesuatu lambang yang kukenal. Di pojok saputangan itu, ada lambang semanggi berdaun empat.

"Yaaa! Senaaaa! Arigatoooooouuu!" teriakku.

'_Taisetsu na omoide ni'_

'_Zutto mune ni nokoru you ni'_

'_Kenmei ni CLOVER tsumande'_

'_Tewatashite kuretanda ne'_

'_Arittake no ai wo arigatou'_

'_Subarashii hibi wo arigatou'_

'_Konna ni mo mune wa ittai kedo'_

'_Sabishiku nanka nainda'_

**~FIN~**

**YAA~! Selesai juga akhirnya… Songfic/Fanfic pertamaku yang hanya makan waktu total 3 jam XD**

**Sengaja ku-split jadi 2 chapter, supaya gak susah dibaca.**

**Gomen kalo masih banyak salah spelling ya ^^**

**Kritik, saran, review, flame, kuterima!**

**R&R minna!**

**-Chara-chii- X3**


End file.
